This disclosure relates to the provision of entertainment for rear seat passengers in a vehicle.
There have been numerous prior proposals for mounting audio/visual apparatus in or from the back of, or between, the front seats of a vehicle so that passengers in the rear seats may listen to, watch, or interact with such equipment.
Provision of such equipment fitted into the back of the front seats or mounted in the roof generally requires fitting as original equipment. Moreover, the equipment is immediately visible from outside the vehicle, inviting breaking, entering, damage and theft.
With a view to overcoming these problems there have also been a number of suggestions to hang audio/visual apparatus over the top of the front seat or from the front seat headrest or headrest posts by means of straps, brackets or clamps. With many such arrangements, the audio/visual equipment is either not mounted in a stable position or, if clamped or otherwise fitted to the headrest posts, gets in the way of or moves with the headrest posts as the headrest is raised or lowered. The audio/visual equipment itself or its hanging or fixings are usually readily visible from outside the vehicle, again attracting breaking, entering, damage and theft when the vehicle is left unattended.